Hitsugaya chibi Taicho
by Icedragonshiki
Summary: Hitsugaya gets new recruits. One of them is an arrogant girl who challenges him to spar on her first day. Even though she doesn't know it Hitsugaya knew her before she died. Her name Kurosaki Karin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my second fanfiction. I hope you like it. I am taking short break from my other story Hitsugaya Toshiro Lost his shinigami powers for a while and work on this one. Hope you like it please review!**

"Taichooooo, hey Taichooo" Matsumoto exclaimed as she ran to the Juubantai barracks. She opened the door to Hitsugaya's office.

"What is it Matsumoto" Hitsugaya replied in annoyance while he finished the last stack of his paperwork for the day.

"Taicho, guess what we are getting some new recruits fresh out of the academy. The are coming to join the squad this afternoon." Matsumoto explained.

Hitsugaya paused and sighed. "I know do you have everything set up for them?"

"Ugh, I'll be right back taicho. Just need to take care of some…stuff" Matsumoto replied innocently. "Well bye taicho, see you this afternoon."

"Matte Matsumoto you have to finish your paperwork." But before Hitsugaya could finish his sentence Matsumoto had already left his office. There was no way Hitsugaya will ever be able to get his fukutaicho to do her paperwork. Hitsugaya sighed and started working on Matsumoto's share of the paperwork.

It was almost noon, and Hitsugaya had been working on paperwork all morning without a break. He was used to doing his fukutaicho's share of work but this morning was a little hectic as he had to get things set up for the new recruits as Hitsugaya could not leave such an important job up to Matsumoto.

Ding! The clock strikes twelve. Hitsugaya puts down his pen and leaves his office for lunch.

"What am I going to do about those new recruits? How am I supposed to deal with them? I hope there is going to be some strong fighters. The Juubantai has been lacking in real talent for a while now. I can't have my squad be the weakest" Hitsugaya thought as he walked through the maze like pathways of seretei.

"Oh Hitsugaya Taicho, How are you? Off to lunch?" Ukitake said as he walked over to Hitsugaya.

"Oh Ukitake" Hitsugaya responded. "I am going to have lunch"

"I heard the Juubantai is going to have some new recruits. I hope they are a talented bunch. Ah I remember when you first joined the Juusanbantai. Just remember take it easy on them, they don't know what to expect." Ukitake lectured with wisdom. "Oh, here I have some sweet German chocolates and candy!"

"Matte, I don't like sweets…"Hitsugaya started.

"Nonsense, you will love it. I think you need some cheering up. Just come by the Juusanbantai barracks when you want some more" Ukitake finished as he walked off leaving Hitsugaya with a huge pile of chocolates and sweets in his arms.

"Ugh, why is it always me. That Ukitake still treats me like a little kid." Hitsugaya sighed as he kept walking.

XxXxXx

When Hitsugaya returned to his office, he put all the candy Ukitake gave him in the bottom drawer of his desk with all the other sweets he received over the years. Hitsugaya couldn't discard then as it would be rude to Ukitake and sometimes he gave them to Matsumoto. She would take the candy to the Shinigami Women's Association.

Hitsugaya quickly finished Matsumoto's paperwork and took a sip from his teacup. He checked the clock it was 2:46. The new recruits would be coming at 3 o'clock sharp. Hitsugaya still had 14 minutes to prepare himself for a very embarrassing and disgraceful meeting with arrogant shinigami wannabes twice his size.

XXXXXX

"I heard the taicho is really scary"

"Really, I heard that the Juubantai's taicho has a very intimidating icy stare and that his zanpakuto is the most powerful ice type in all of soul society"

"Humph, I don't understand why you guys are making such a big deal about. He is a shinigami just like the rest of us. The only thing he has that we don't is a taicho's haori. That's it!"

"Kusaji, don't say that about him. Taicho's are supposed to be really amazing plus they all have bankai and lots of power…and it's really tough to become a taicho…" Yukino said nervously.

"Yukino, you haven't met anyone from the Gotei Juusantai, not even regular squad members" Kusaji replied.

"Look guys there were a lot of rumors circling around at the academy, but we should just forget about it and start of being real shinigami with a clean slate. Besides I don't care about details like you guys. I just want to fight and get stronger. I plan to be taicho someday, definitely soon. I already have shikai!" Karin declared with pride.

"Get off your high horse Karin, _you_ a taicho. Get real! Who on earth would let you become taicho? Besides you're not the only one with shikai. "Kusaji replied mockingly.

"Ano, I think we should hurry off to the Juubantai barracks. We have to report with the other new recruits to meet the taicho and fukutaicho." Yukino stated under her breathe.

The three new Juubantai recruits headed off to their new squad while two of them named Kusaji and Karin bickered over who's shikai was stronger.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was walking organizing his paperwork and getting ready to leave to meet with his new squad members. His fukutaicho followed behind him.

The new recruits were waiting for the arrival of their taicho and fukutaicho. Some were nervous, others where excited, and a few were annoyed that this meeting was such a big deal. Yukino, Kusaji, and Karin were among the group of new recruits to the Juubantai.

Footsteps came; one was light with quick and short paces while the other was slower and wider steps. The doors slid open and two very unusual looking people were standing at the doorway. One was a small white haired boy with a cold scowl on his face. He looked no older that 12. Standing behind him was a strawberry blonde haired tall curvy woman with a huge bust.

"So which one is the taicho?"

"Wow she is so hot, is she our taicho?"

" Is this a joke, what kind of freak show is this?"

"Wait, I heard that captains where a white haori over their regular shinigami clothes"

"No way, that elementary schooler couldn't possible a captain"

The new recruits started murmuring to themselves under their breath assuming the supposed taicho and fukutaicho could not hear them. But Hitsugaya was not a taicho for nothing; with his extremely skilled hearing he heard everything they had said.

"Ugh, they are always the same, judging people by their appearance. They really need to start teaching more about respect at the academy." Hitsugaya thought to himself in annoyance as he let a sliver of his reiatsu slip out. This caused a decent amount decrease in temperature of the room. The new recruits notived the sudden decrease in temperature and straightened themselves in order and presented themselves in from of their new taicho.

"Juubantai taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am your taicho. Welcome to the Juubantai and I hope you guys will work hard prove your strength." Hitsugaya stated to the crowd. His voice was calm but cold and intimidating.

"Juubantai fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku here. Hey guys you are going to have so much fun here at the Juubantai. We have lots drinking parties and lots of other fun too." Matsumoto exclaimed excitedly. "Nice to meet everyone"

Some of the men got nosebleeds, and others drooled. One of the recruits however came up front. She was Karin.

"Yo, chibi are you really a taicho. Stop messing with us. Where is the real captain, I heard he was a real tough guy with an ice type zanpakuto." Karin said arrogantly.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Another arrogant one trying to make a fool of themselves. Well better get this over with. And whom does she think she is calling me short. Now that I can't stand for." Hitsugaya thought angrily.

"When you address a superior, you address them with respect. Its Hitsugaya taicho to you. What is your name?" Hitsugaya asked coldly.

"Prove you're a taicho and spar with me. If you win I will tell you" Karin stated proudly.

Everyone was in shock. To challenge the taicho on the spot that was crazy. But everyone wanted to see how strong their child of a taicho really was. Curiosity and excitement overwhelmed the atmosphere.

Hitsugaya did not respond to her little taunt. He was used to this sort of behavior from people who didn't know him. He stepped outside. "Lets get this over with," he thought in boredom as he looked back at his challenger.

"Master your shikai, and come back when you are stronger. When you do I will take you up on your offer. As for the rest of you Matsumoto will assign you to your new rooms here at the Barracks. You will start training with the rest of the squad tomorrow." Hitsugaya stated calmly and started walking towards his office but he stopped as someone called his name.

"Come back here chibi, I won't acknowledge you as my taicho until I know you are strong. Or are you to weak to take my challenge?" Karin called out.

Hitsugaya had his back to her. He stopped walking.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Master your shikai first before challenging a taicho." Hitsugaya said coldly. "Its Hitsugaya Taicho, I won't repeat myself again"

"Well I already mastered my shikai so your requirement is fullfilled."

"Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulders and sighed. "Huh, very well." He said as he walked onto the courtyard. Karin quickly followed and drew her zanpakuto.

"Dance, Yukihime" Her sword transformed. It had a snow-white blade that had slight curve and light blue handle. The hilt was in the shape of a snowflake and frost formed around the blade.

Hitsugaya starred at the beauty of her zanpakuto. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Her was a snow/ice type as well.

"Come on at me whenever you're ready" He stated simply drawing his atttention back at the weilder.

"Aren't you going to draw your zanpakuto" she replied.

"Just come at me," He repeated himself.

"Suit yourself, aaaaaaaaaaaah" Karin charged and she built up her reiatsu and more frost formed around her blade and fingers. She swung her sword with full strength. Hitsugaya didn't move an inch. She struck him and planted a deep wound across his chest. Hitsugaya started bleeding. Karin pulled back.

"You idiot, you should have drawn your zanpakuto but look what happened." Karin stated.

"You shouldn't be so hasty" Hitsugaya's voice came from behind her. Ice shattered in front of Karin.

"What was that, when did he…how…damn it, damn it" Karin scolded herself.

Hitsugaya was standing behind Karin without a scratch on him. Karin swung her blade around aiming toward Hitsugaya. She wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice.

He was in range and this was definitely the real one. Karin's zanpakuto stopped.

Hitsugaya had his index finger on it. He gently pushed it away from him.

"Your strong Kurosaki Karin, keep training and master that shikai of yours. You have a lot of potential. But in the mean time address me as Hitsugaya taicho" Hitsugaya moved his finger off her blade and walked away.

Karin dropped her sword. "How did he know my name" She was panting and fell to her knees. "What the hell is with that guy, god stupid chibi taicho?"

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2; I hope that it is any good. I hope you guys like it and please review. Thanks Minna-san**

**One more thing: I obviously don't own anything other that maybe Kusaji and Yukino.**

"Karin-chan, thanks for helping me deliver all these paperwork and files. Without your help it would have taken me all day" Matsumoto thanked.

"Yeah sure thing Matsumoto-san. By the way did you do all this paperwork? It seems like a lot of work?" Karin asked curiously while the two of them walked down the labyrinth paths of seretei.

"Ha-ha don't be silly, at the most I did one or two of these forms that's it. It's the taicho who takes care of all this. It's the least I can do that I deliver them." Matsumoto giggled.

"Yeah you sure are taking care of this by yourself…making me do carry the half load." Karin mumbled. "Ne Matsumoto-san, is chibi taicho really that much of a workaholic. He is just a kid and yet since I have joined the squad all I have ever seen him do is work in his office all day. Is there anything else that taichos do?" Karin asked.

Matsumoto took in what Karin had just asked her. It had been about a week since Karin and the other recruits joined the Juubantai. She was getting used to the routine of training in the morning, then taking care of assignments and other work in the afternoon. Today Karin was helping Matsumoto deliver her overdo paperwork which was all done by Hitsugaya of coarse.

"Karin I am not one to make a big deal about formalities and stuff but taicho does take it very seriously. I'm not trying to nag you but please address him as Hitsugaya taicho. Don't worry it won't kill you. Besides if he gets in a bad mood he will confiscate all my sake" Matsumoto explained kindly.

Karin didn't take Matsumoto's words very seriously but gave a slight nod and continued walking. She liked Matsumoto, she was kind, funny and easygoing unlike the uptight, and workaholic midget taicho Hitsugaya was.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, but you and the new recruits will be getting your rankings tomorrow. Our whole squad is going to have a spar off and everyone will fight to gain or defend his or her position. Ha-ha hopefully I will still be fukutaicho by the end of tomorrow." Matsumoto joked.

"Yes, that is really exciting" Karin exclaimed. She was now getting really pumped. She hadn't really fought seriously since the incident on her first day. She was going to prove her strength and show the squad members what she was made of.

"Karin, I know you're still a little upset about the incident with taicho, but you should understand that he is the taicho for a reason and to tell you the truth I think he has taken a liking to you oddly enough. Otherwise he would probably have frozen you solid in a split second." Matsumoto continued.

"Are you kidding, he didn't have to make a fool of me in front of the whole squad. Plus he totally showed of stopping my zanpakuto with a stupid finger." Karin said furiously.

"Ha-ha Karin you are so funny, and remember to finish delivering the rest of that paperwork. It's only a few more stops and besides I have something else to do. "Matsumoto said as she started running toward a nearby bar.

"What the hell is wrong with these people? Matsumoto fukutaicho just runs off at the first sight of a bar, the stupid chibi taicho never leaves his office and the rest of the squad just takes their orders without much question. " Karin thought angrily.

She quickly finished delivering the paperwork and was heading back to the Juubantai barracks where she had to report to the stupid chibi. It was rather ironic how Karin always referred to Hitsugaya as a chibi when she was barely taller than him herself.

Karin arrived outside of Hitsugaya's office. She couldn't feel his reiatsu inside so she opened the door and the office was empty. Huge stacks of paperwork were piled up everywhere and several empty teacups were on the taicho's desk.

"I didn't know he drank so much tea" Karin wondered to herself. "God, where the hell is the stupid chibi?" Karin walked over to his desk. It was scattered with paperwork but strangely they were all in neat piles. Karin glanced at it then she saw a picture sticking out from under the paperwork. She pulled in out and say that it was a picture of three people sitting on a front porch of an old house. One was and old lady, and the two were of kids. One was a small black haired girl with bangs and short pigtails wearing the girl's shinigami academy uniform. But the third was a small white haired brat with a scowl on his face. His hair was spiky and Karin recognized him as Hitsugaya himself. He looked even shorter in the picture than he is in real life. She stared down at the picture it was so strange. Who were these people? Karin had stared at the picture for what could have been ages until she felt someone's presence right behind her. It had come out of nowhere.

"Put that back. It's rude to go through other people's things without permission. I suppose you have a reason for being here", Hitsugaya stated coldly from behind.

Karin spun around Hitsugaya was standing behind her. She looked down and put the picture back on his desk.

"You were really cute when you were younger. Oh yeah I finished delivering the paperwork and Matsumoto-san said I had to report to you. Well bye chibi taicho" Karin exclaimed as she started for the door.

"Not so fast, it's Hitsugaya taicho" Hitsugaya stated angrily as red tick marks appeared on his forehead.

But Karin had already left. Hitsugaya was left alone in his office staring down at the only photograph he owned. It was his most precious memory. He had just comeback from visiting Hinamori.

Why hadn't Hitsugaya scolded Karin about her bad manners and the very fact of being in his office during his absence? If Hitsugaya wished he could have easily gotten Karin in a lot of trouble for her actions, but he couldn't do that. It was Kurosaki after all. Even if no one else remembered, she was Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister. Hitsugaya had heard that she died a few years ago from a menos that attacked Karakura during Ichigo's absence. What was Hitsugaya supposed to do? For some odd reason everyone forgot about her, and the fact that she was the substitute shinigami's younger sister. Well nobody really knew her other that Hitsugaya himself and maybe Matsumoto. Even if anyone knew who she was it doesn't matter in soul society, she herself does not know anything other than her life in rukongai, the academy and now as a new recruit of the Juubantai. Hitsugaya already decided that he would forget who she was a treat her like any other subordinate, but it was harder than he had expected.

"Damn you Kurosaki, why did you have to die and come here. It would have been better for everyone if you had just stayed alive with your brother in the world of the living. Well can't change what already happened. Guess I have no choice but to deal with it." Hitsugaya thought to himself at his desk.

"That's it, she is just another squad member, nothing special. She stopped being that soccer playing human girl the moment she died. Just another squad member!" Hitsugaya declared. He had made up his mind to not let her get the best of him.

Hitsugaya glanced at his schedule. Tomorrow he would have to spend the whole day supervising his whole division as they spar with each other. One of the rewards of qualifying for a seat above fifth seat was that they would be allowed to challenge either the taicho or fukutaicho to a spar. Hitsugaya imposed it himself when he first became a taicho. Ofcoarse even if by an impossible chance that a challenger were able to beat Hitsugaya or Matsumoto they would not take their position. It would just be to improve their skills. In order to actually assume the title of taicho, one would have to do it officially. As for the title of fukutaicho, the taicho has complete control of the matter, as a fukutaicho is considered the right-hand man of their taicho. There was really no need to worry about that. It would just be to improve the strength of the squad members and also to show who they are dealing with when they are being disrespectful, especially since Hitsugaya taicho had a short temper for those who make fun of his size and appearance.

"Tomorrow is going to be troublesome", Hitsugaya prompted as he finished up yet another stack of paperwork. Hitsugaya hadn't had this much trouble with new recruits since he first became taicho.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to prove myself to everyone, even the stupid chibi taicho" Karin exclaimed as the sparred with her buddy Kusaji in the training grounds.

"Good luck with that, and so am I" Kusaji replied.

**I hope you liked chapter 2, not much happened but there will be more action in the next chapter and please review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been too long since my last update. I just didn't know what to write. Well here is chapter 3!**

It was already morning, the day of the Juubantai spar off. Hitsugaya woke in his room not really wanting the day to begin. It was still early in the morning but he knew he had to get as much paperwork done before the whole spar off began at 9 am.

He had a few hours until the whole caucus began. He was still tired from staying up late last night finishing Matsumoto's load of the paperwork. He had gotten used to doing her work but that did not mean he enjoyed it. With the addition of the new recruits, Hitsugaya had to fill out individual reports analyzing all of his new recruits.

There was only one thing that was a positive thought for the Juubantai taicho this morning, and that was the opportunity to finally fill his missing seat members.

_Maybe I can finally get a 3__rd__ seat that would actually help me with the paperwork_. Hitsugaya wondered to himself as the sun steadily rose higher in the sky.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Kusaji guess what today is? It's finally here. It's the day where we get to prove our worth and get our official positions on the squad." Karin exclaimed as she, Kusaji and Yukino headed towards the kitchen for some breakfast.<p>

"You betcha, I am so gonna get the 3rd seat!" Kusaji boasted.

"No way dork, no one in the right mind would make you a 3rd seat, if anyone is getting it it's gonna be me!" Karin stated pridefully then turned to her other friend, "Hey how about you Yukino-chan, what are your thoughts about the spar-off today?"

"Ano...I am not so sure about the spar-off, you guys know I'm...well not really any good with swordsmanship...I don't really want...to cause...any trouble...for the Yonbantai for my lack of skills."

"Hey come one Yukino, don't put yourself down, your kido is amazing. You can do kido in the 50's without the incantation." Karin encouraged.

"I mean look at me, I still struggle with shakkaho and sokatsui."Kusaji added.

"Arigato Karin-chan, Kusaji-kun and I wish you both good luck today" Yukino prompted.

The trio steadily walked towards the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before the big day.

_Man, chibi taicho I will show you. I will prove to you that I am not some expendable new recruit. I am going to get a seated officer's rank. No body underestimates Kurosaki Karin!  
><em>

Karin almost stomped along seretei with pride and excitement. Her heart was on fire, little did she realize that she was in over her head. Karin was determined to fight her way to the top and she had the amazing Kurosaki reiatsu to do so, but is her lack of experience going to bring her downfall again?

* * *

><p>"MATSUMOTO!"Hitsugaya roared," Did you forget about today. You realize the spar-off is in 13 minutes, I might actually strip your fukutaicho badge and get a vice who will actually show up on TIME!"<p>

"Come on taicho, why are you so mean...we got plenty of time and besides I was busy getting everything ready for today. It is an important day for the squad is it not, I gotta look my best." Matsumoto retorted as she leaned forward exposing her huge bust and puckering herself in front of the angry ice captain.

"What are you talking about getting ready, this even is not for you and don't even think about the work because i took care of it all last night while you ditched work in the middle of the afternoon." Hitsugaya mumbled in irritation.

"Taicho, I had a talk with Karin yesterday and I don't know if it helped but she seems well... hyped up for today" Matsumoto replied with a drastic change in both her tone and attitude.

Stress marks appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead, but the self controlled young captain took an deep breath and sighed.

"Lets got Matsumoto" Hitsugaya stated as he grabbed the paperwork from his desk and left the office. Matsumoto followed him with a simple nod, knowing not to taunt her captain anymore that morning.

Yes, strangely enough it seams the crazy huge chested and irresponsible fukutaicho of the Juubantai knew her limits with her captain and she knew when to cut it off and get back to business...well sometimes...

* * *

><p>"Hey taicho, do you think we will find a good third seat? The spot has been empty for longer than you have been a taicho. I don't understand why you waited this long to fill the spot?" Matsumoto stated casually as she and her captain walked towards the training grounds.<p>

Hitsugaya didn't responds and kept walking in silence.

As the two arrived, they noticed that most of the squad had already arrived and ready to get into battle. Some were even practicing amongst themselves as a warm-up, while others practiced performing some simple kido.

Although the event about to take place was called a spar-off, it was actually much more complicated that the name implied. Yes, the squad members battled each other in battles, but there was also a test for kido , shunpo, and hand-to-hand combat as well as the basic swordsmanship.

"All right now that everyone is here, Matsumoto why don't you explain them the basics and then we can get started." Hitsugaya order his fukutaicho.

"hai taicho, but lets wait just a minute looks like we might have some stragglers ne?" Matsumoto replied indicating to the three new recruits running towards the training grounds in a hurry. "You can feel them coming can't you. It's best if we not get on her bad side again. She is a tough one, and well are you sure you don't want to tell Ichigo about this?" Matsumoto urged.

"I don't know, but do you really think it is wise to inform Kurosaki. If he finds out he would set a rampage all throughout soul society and he would come straight here and try regain her lost memories. For now just do as I say and keep quiet about this until I can figure it out. As for her sake, is it really for her best that she learn of her past? There is a reason souls don't remember their human life, it is best if we don't go against the will of Soul Society. She might actually make a happy life here in ignorance of her past.I know she will make an excellent shinigami." Hitsugaya explained.

"Wow taicho, for someone who doesn't like to talk or let loose you sure let it out like crazy just now. I never thought I would live to see the day my cute taicho talk so much and in such a caring manor in front of me. " Matsumoto laughed as she tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"What was that Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya hissed.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all haha" Matsumoto hyped.

* * *

><p>"Come on baka Kusaji, we're gonna be late and get scolded by the baka chibi", Karin exclaimed as she, Kusaji, and Yukino rushed towards the juubantai training grounds as fast as their legs could go.<p>

"Hey come on, don't give me that. I had to fuel up so that I am at top strength today" Kusaji retorted.

"Yeah, well you ate too much and that would be pointless if we are late you baka." Karin replied.

"Urusai!" Kusaji stated.

"...ano...we really should hurry guys...please..ano...don't fight now..." Yukino interviened.

"Yukino's right we really gotta hurry!" Karin realized as the three ran as fast as they could...

**I hope you guys liked it, the next chapter is gonna be a lot of action! Hope I can write in well, and any suggestions are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I hope that it is any good! I don't know how well the fighting scenes turned, I tried my best!**

"Come on guys, we are really going to be late if we don't hurry. Look I can see the gates." Karin exclaimed as the three-some hurried towards the Jubantai training grounds.

A few seconds later the three young recruits burst in through the gate, and at that same moment all heads turned towards them and stared in annoyance. Most knew they were the reason for the delay.

"All right, now that everyone is here we can begin…." Matsumoto continued with the instructions.

"Whew, we made it in time. I'm so relieved that we didn't miss anything." Karin whispered to her two best friends. They agree in quick agreement nods.

The squad was split up into four groups and each would practice in their designated groups.

"Now before we commence I would like to welcome Kira fukutaicho and Hinamori fukutaicho. They will be assisting us in observing you all. Well now everybody lets have some fun eh!" Matsumoto prompted.

"YES, Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" most of the idiots replied.

Hitsugaya quietly watched from behind his hyperactive lieutenant. Although most of the new recruits did think much highly of their silent child of a captain, the more experienced older squad members knew that wasn't the case. They might have warned the rookies to not mess with the captain, but that was something everyone must learn on their own. Simple words just don't get through those thick skulls. They quietly kept to themselves, knowing what was about to occur soon enough.

Karin, Kusaji, and Yukino stood in the back as Matsumoto continue on with the rules and directions.

Soon it was time for the spar off to begin. The trio went their separate ways. Karin arrived at her designated location with the rest of her group. To her outstanding and hysterical luck the Procter of her group was the one and only Hitsugaya-taicho.

_Oh yeah, just watch me chibi taicho. You are soon going to be begging me to become the 3__rd__ seat. _Karin thought to herself.

It was strange how the young Kurosaki was so determined to become the direct subordinate of the infuriating chibi taicho as she called it.

"All right, get in pairs and get ready for battle. This is no laughing matter, so do it quickly and wait for further instructions." Hitsugaya incited.

Karin ended up with some guy named Mizuyuki Akito. He was just another average shinigami after all, just like everyone else looking to get a promotion and prove his worth.

They all had the same goals and reasons for fighting. In no time at all they started sparring with their zanpakuto unreleased, but the strange expression on Akito confused her. It was as if he was hiding something big. After a few minutes of clashing swords Akito spoke for the first time after the formal introductions.

"You really got some guts challenging the captain on your first day. I got a glimpse of you ability, and you got some serious talent kid, but you are a hundred years to soon to be running around the Jubantai with that hothead girl." Akito exclaimed.

"He he, what are so saying? I can do what I want; you aren't the boss of me. I know my abilities, and it's not like that chibi was the soutaicho or anything. Stop acting like some sort of expert just because you have been her a little longer than me." Karin replied with confidence.

"Hey kid, I'm not trying to pick a fight…well other that this one**clash** I'm just giving you a warning not to mess with the captain. He has a short temper for insubordination you know. Do you really want to end up become a part of Seretei's ice sculpture collection? Trust me and don't underestimate the captain, all right…kid?"

"I know already, He's got to be able to do something, he is a captain after all, but he's still a little chibi!" Karin continued. It was rather ironic that Karin insisted on addressing her captain and a chibi when she herself was not any taller than him. Karin continued until she finally got the upper hand and forced Akito to the ground with her zanpakuto at his neck. "I win"

He struggled a bit and opened his mouth to speak "Look kid, I know your strong and you got some real talent, but come on. Do you really have to torment the captain? He works his hardest to maintain the squad and it's only because its Hitsugaya taicho that he even manages to get anything done with all the paperwork. Well enough chit-chat. Best of luck in the next round kid!" Akito finished as he walked off into the crowd.

_I guess I got beat out by the new recruits again. Maybe next year I will finally earn the position of a seated officer._ _Hitsugaya-taicho arigato goziomasu. I am truly thankful for being under you command, but it looks like this little girl here is going to be a handful!_

The young captain observed all the fights, most were coming to a conclusion with both definite winners and draws. Things were going smoothly…for now.

_Kurosaki, you are doing well. I know with some discipline you will make a fine shinigami._

"Now that you are all done, the winners you will want to get ready for the next portion of the spar-off. This part will test your kido skills. In pairs you will fight once again but this time using only your knowledge of kido. As for the defeated you may chose to retreat and get you wounds treated at the fourth's or commence with your training" Hitsugaya explained. He was never one for saying unnecessary things. His word choices were short, simple and understandable orders, just to be expected of the Gotei 13's young prodigy. His icy demeanor was always the same yet underneath it all Hitsugaya really was the kindest heart in Seretei…well maybe second to Ukitake taicho.

Hitsugaya stood observing his squad members giving it all their might. He realized that Karin was much better with the sword that kido, similar to her brother it was tough to control the massive amount of reiatsu. It was nothing to be surprised really.

Karin was having some trouble putting up a fight with her Kido skills. Her opponent was clearly much better skilled with casting spells that she was. But in the end Karin pulled through with her shunpo and quick combination of Bakudo #4 Hainawa, followed by a strong bust of Hado #31 Shakkaho with the incantations.

_Man that was a close call, I almost thought I lost it for a second back there. These guys really are strong. It looks like my kido has room for some major improvements. You just watch me, with every match I get one step closer to you chibi taicho and even you Matsumoto-san!_

After barely making through her match in Shunpo, it was time for the hand-to-hand combat.

"This form of fighting is the specialty of Squad 2, but all shinigami must be capable of it in order to succeed. " Karin heard Hitsugaya say.

The group of fighters was only a handful left. Karin looked around; they all seemed very strong and experienced. She was the only new recruit still standing. All the rest were experienced fighters. Karin knew her chances were slim, but she still pressed forward with her head held high in the air. There was also the fact that besides her group there were three others filed with rookies and veterans all the same.

She was so close to reaching the chibi captain, yet this next match would be the real challenge. She was now paired against someone claiming to be a seventh seat.

"Takahashi Kazuya"

"Kurosaki Karin"

"This isn't for little girls, why don't you run home to mommy before you get hurt kid."

That was the final straw Karin had already been in a mad mood from Akito giving her a lecture, now Takahashi had to come and nail her pride to the ground.

"Hey, who are you calling a little girl, you big a**. Don't underestimate me Kurosaki Karin and your worst nightmare!" Karin declared as her hand moved to the hilt of her zanpakuto but immediately realized this was a match on shunpo skills only and using her zanpakuto would be immediate disqualification. She had moved away and she got in her shunpo stance.

Karin was more confidence since her shunpo skills were proven excellent back at the academy. She was one of the first in her class the master it.

Both opponents disappeared and repapered trying to get surprise hits at one another. This proved futile and Takahashi could indeed backup his word of being the seventh seat and a rather skillful one at that. It was a good thing that the number of competitors had decreased because the current fighters needed some room to shunpo all over the place. From anyone without a keen eye, it was very confusing to watch as squad members disappeared and reappeared in a blur.

Karin and Takahashi went at it for ten minutes and the neither of them had landed any serious hits and no one had the upper hand. Several more minutes passed and Karin noticed that most of the other matches were coming to an end except hers.

"You're a scared little girl, look why don't you just quit and save me the trouble of hurting a little girl. You could save both of us from humiliation you know." Takahashi spoke from afar.

"Yeah right bozo, who do you think you're talking to. Why don't you just shut up and give it your all so we can end this." Karin retorted as she dodged an almost punch to her gut.

"My pleasure" Takahashi slithered as he appeared behind Karin and slammed his knee into her back. She dropped to the ground and started coughing up blood. Karin she was in pain, it was excruciating, her back was numb and her entire body just wouldn't more. She had never been hit like that ever before. Back in the academy no one was skilled enough to ever catch up to her. The only real challenge had ever been Kusaji but he was a big teddy bear that would never hurt his best friend.

Takahashi walked towards where Karin had rolled to. He was now standing over her with a sinister grin. He put his foot near Karin's throat.

"I win little girl" was all he said and not a moment later Takahashi shunpoed away.

Karin was left lying on the ground and wondering in her thoughts. She was yet her second humiliating defeat. Her pride was destroyed and her anger was boiling.

Hitsugaya watched the fight very attentively and he knew that she would be very angry and disappointed in herself. The young captain repeatedly told himself that he should not get close to her at it might trigger her memories yet he just couldn't keep away. He cared about her too much.

Karin heard footsteps coming towards her and she knew exactly whose they were. She turned her head and her predictions were proved correct; it was the chibi at last.

"Are you all right? I have called for the fourth squad, they should be here shortly. "Hitsugaya stated emotionlessly yet there was still a hint of concern and kindness within his words. He held out his hand towards Karin which she took reluctantly.

He helped her up and with one hand over his shoulders the two of them slowing walked back towards the Squad Barracks.

After several minutes it was Karin who broke the silence "Why are you helping me? You hate me, I disrespect you and the entire division and yet you still haven't transferred me to another squad. Why?"

Hitsugaya was appalled by her honesty, it seems like she has finally cooled down her ego and pride. _Takahashi arigato, your methods are cruel and harsh but it looks like it worked to settle her down. She needed it, arigato. I just hope I don't push her too far into remembering._

"Because I care about all my subordinates." Hitsugaya stated.

_Gommen, I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry I have to keep all these secrets but it's for the best._

The two of the walked for several more minutes until the very slow fourth squad members finally arrived and took her back to the fourth.

_Chibi, you are really interesting, but I'm still going to beat you one day. Soon!_


End file.
